


I Need Your Hands On Me

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “You’re not going to behave, are you, baby?” she asks, playful exasperation evident in her voice.“Probably not,” Laurel says, not an ounce of guilt in her tone.Dinah drags her lips up to Laurel’s ear, pushing her hands under Laurel’s jacket as she whispers, “What am I going to do about that?”“I have some ideas.”
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	I Need Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pretty Please by Dua Lipa

Dinah taps her fingers against her thigh, watching as the elevator light lights up, signalling it’s stopped. She holds her breath as the doors part, revealing a body fully clad in familiar leather. Laurel seems completely unaware of her as she walks through the doors, rolling her shoulders. It’s only when Dinah slowly stands up from the couch that Laurel’s head sharply turns to face her, a soft smile adorning her lips as she relaxes.

“Hey, baby,” Dinah says, closing the distance between them and leaning in for a kiss before Laurel gets a chance to reply. Laurel melts into her, her arms snaking around Dinah’s body to pull her closer. The kiss starts out chaste — a normal greeting when they’ve been apart — but it quickly turns purposeful as Dinah turns them around, slowly but determinedly walking Laurel towards the couch. Laurel doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, making sure to pull Dinah with her down on her lap when her legs hit the couch and she promptly falls onto it, sitting down.

“Hey,” she finally responds, notably breathless, when Dinah breaks the kiss to trail her lips along Laurel’s jaw.

“How was patrol?” Dinah asks, mouth never leaving Laurel’s skin as her hands slide to the zipper of her Canary jacket.

“The usual,” Laurel hums, fingers slowly pushing underneath Dinah’s top to dance against her skin.

Dinah stops her ministrations then, leaving the zipper at the start of Laurel’s breasts as she lightly grabs onto Laurel’s wrists, pulling them away. Laurel resists at first, but allows it when she realizes what Dinah’s doing. Giving Laurel’s hands a squeeze, she leaves them next to their legs, her own hands slowly but surely moving back to the zipper. She makes it halfway down her breasts before Laurel’s hands are back on her, pushing into her skin more firmly than before. 

This time, Dinah pulls back completely, once more grabbing onto Laurel’s wrists and pulling her hands away. As she looks into Laurel’s face, defiant eyes and a playful smile meet her. Her hands follow Dinah’s regardless, quickly finding themselves pinned against the back of the couch.

“Stay,” she orders, the word leaving her lips soft but determined. Laurel gives her a faux-innocent look, and Dinah shakes her head as she once more focuses her attention on undressing her girlfriend, leaning her head back down to her neck. She manages to pull the zipper all the way down before one of Laurel’s hands buries itself in her hair, and Dinah sighs against the skin at her throat.

“You’re not going to behave, are you, baby?” she asks, playful exasperation evident in her voice.

“Probably not,” Laurel says, not an ounce of guilt in her tone.

Dinah drags her lips up to Laurel’s ear, pushing her hands under Laurel’s jacket as she whispers, “What am I going to do about that?”

“I have some ideas.” Laurel’s hand grabs at the edge of her top, pulling it up, and Dinah allows it as she hums in reply. She’s sure Laurel has some very detailed ideas on how Dinah can deal with her, but a plan is already starting to take shape in her own brain.

Laurel wastes no time taking advantage of Dinah’s top being removed — leaving her in only her bra — and her hands roam all the newly bared skin, only stopping when Dinah pulls off Laurel’s own clothes. Suitably satisfied when nothing remains on Laurel’s torso, Dinah slips out of her lap, much to Laurel’s dismay. Dinah bites her lip and pulls Laurel up with her, but when Laurel tries to pull her close and kiss her again, a hand on her shoulder stops her. Laurel frowns as Dinah takes a step back, careful to keep her hand on Laurel’s shoulder to make sure she can’t follow. 

“Don’t move,” she commands, giving Laurel a pointed look as she carefully removes her hand. Laurel looks torn between disregarding the order and pulling Dinah closer, and her curiosity to see what Dinah’s planning. Dinah smirks when she stays put, and there is mischief in her eyes as she moves backwards towards her desk. “Put your hands behind your head,” she says, the familiar words rolling off her tongue as she dares Laurel to disobey.

Laurel visibly swallows, green eyes following Dinah closely underneath her mask as she slowly lifts her arms up, placing her hands against the back of her head. Dinah’s eyes are drawn to the way she puffs out her chest at the action. She only takes her eyes away from Laurel when she reaches her desk, quickly opening the drawer to extract what she needs. When she looks back, Laurel’s eyes are fully focused on the metal dangling from Dinah’s fingers.

“Turn around,” Dinah says, voice even as she takes her time walking back to Laurel.

“You sure you know how to use those?” Laurel asks teasingly, turning so her back is to Dinah.

“Guess you’re gonna find out.” Dinah reaches for Laurel’s left hand, not so gently pulling it down to her back and closing one of the cuffs around it. Laurel lets out a grunt as her other hand gets the same treatment, and soon enough Dinah is pushing her back down on the couch, eyeing her work. Laurel’s brow is raised as she waits for what Dinah will do next.

“Aren’t you going to read me my rights?” Laurel asks as Dinah resettles on her lap, making a wicked smile fall on Dinah’s lips.

“Oh, baby,” she says lowly, leaning close to Laurel’s ear as one of her hands presses against Laurel’s bare skin, “you don’t have any rights.” Laurel shivers underneath her, and Dinah pulls back slightly to admire the state her girlfriend is in. Her breasts are practically on display on her chest, begging Dinah to pay attention to them, and her arms disappear behind her back. She’s relatively calm for now, her lips parted as she watches Dinah in kind. And that black mask is still hiding the skin around her eyes. Dinah raises her hand to tap a finger against it, debating if she should leave it on or take it off. Letting her finger slide down from it, her nail dragging against Laurel’s cheek, she decides on the former.

She drops her hand fully down to Laurel’s collarbone, raising the other to bury in Laurel’s short hair, and leans close again for a kiss. Laurel pushes up into her, sucking Dinah’s lower lip into her mouth. Dinah foolishly allows it to lull her into a false sense of security, one she quickly pays for when Laurel’s teeth dig into her lip. Her hand responds to the surprise by pushing down on Laurel’s skin with the tips of her fingers, and Laurel only presses further against it as she runs her tongue over Dinah’s now-bruised lip, soothing the sting. When Dinah finally breaks the kiss, Laurel’s mouth is curved up in a pleased grin.

Dinah only shakes her head, dragging her hand downwards as the one still in Laurel’s hair forces her head to the side, exposing her neck. Just as her palm makes contact with a hard nipple, Dinah lowers her head, poking her tongue out to lick a line along the crook of Laurel’s neck. Laurel responds by leaning her head even more to the side, giving Dinah as much space as she can. Dinah smiles as she wraps her lips around Laurel’s skin, her hand gently kneading Laurel’s breast. Switching between sucking and biting at her neck, Dinah releases her hold on Laurel’s blonde locks in favor of having both hands dancing across Laurel’s torso.

Laurel is keeping remarkably calm underneath her, the only real indicator that Dinah’s actions have any effect being her increased breathing. Furrowing her brow and dragging her nails along the top of Laurel’s breast, she asks, “You doing okay, baby?” A second passes without Laurel answering, and Dinah ceases all motion.

Laurel squirms then, just a little, pressing into Dinah’s touch in an effort to make her move again. “Great,” she forces out in the end, her voice more breathless than Dinah had anticipated.

“You’re being so quiet,” Dinah notes, scratching at Laurel’s abs with one hand as the thumb of the other finds one of Laurel’s nipples. Biting her lip, she continues with, “Doesn’t this feel good?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Laurel breathes out, throwing her head back against the couch, and Dinah can see the way Laurel sucks her cheek in between her teeth, biting down on it as her eyes close. And that’s when it dawns on Dinah, exactly what’s going on. She had punished Laurel for being too handsy, and now Laurel’s response is to give her as little reaction as possible, to hold out as long as she can without surrendering herself, despite her current predicament.

_ God _ , Laurel’s so fucking stubborn.

Dark eyes zero in on Dinah when her train of thought once more leaves her motionless, and Dinah lowers her head to Laurel’s collarbone, kissing a path along it as she flicks Laurel’s left nipple with the nail of her thumb, her other hand continuing to dig into the skin around Laurel’s abs. Her mouth travels lower, teeth dragging along the length of Laurel’s right breast. She can feel Laurel holding her breath as her mouth gets close to her nipple, and it’s released in what  _ almost _ sounds like a whine when she just barely avoids it, wrapping her mouth around the side of Laurel’s breast instead.  _ Good _ . 

She pushes the hand on Laurel’s abs downwards until the very edge of her fingers go barely underneath the waistline of Laurel’s Canary pants, and Laurel reacts immediately, trying to part her legs with Dinah’s own stopping her where they lie surrounding her on the couch. Dinah pulls her hand back out, returning to feeling up Laurel’s abs as her tongue moves dangerously close to the peak of Laurel’s breast, and she can feel the subtlest hint of Laurel trying to rub her thighs together.

Dinah considers being merciful, but quickly bats the thought away — if Laurel is going to misbehave, she’ll have to live with the consequences.

She takes her time working Laurel up, enjoying the way Laurel turns from stoic to  _ almost _ desperate. She runs her hand along the inside of a leather clad thigh, making sure to keep up the pressure when she reaches the join of Laurel’s legs. Laurel’s breath catches in her throat as she juts her hips towards Dinah’s hand, but the touch is gone after a couple seconds, to Laurel’s obvious chagrin.

“Want something, baby?” Dinah asks, lifting her head up to capture Laurel’s lips in a kiss.

“You know what I want,” Laurel responds between kisses, eyes narrowing at Dinah. 

Dinah lets out a chuckle, resting her forehead against the top of Laurel’s mask. “Beg,” she says lowly, toying with the button on Laurel’s pants. Laurel remains predictably quiet. Dinah raises her hand to Laurel’s face, resting it along Laurel’s jaw as her thumb brushes over her lip. “Beg,” she repeats, staring into Laurel’s eyes, but Laurel only responds by wrapping soft lips around the pad of her thumb.

“Fine,” Dinah sighs, sliding off of Laurel’s lap. “But don’t forget, you chose this.” Laurel’s gaze follows her carefully, and her brow lifts when Dinah unbuttons her pants, removing the last of Laurel’s clothes with a little help from their owner. Dinah shakes her head, taking a couple steps back and spending a few seconds just taking in Laurel’s fully naked form. Laurel looks more unsure by the second, her back deflating into the couch as she watches Dinah with a crease between her brow.

“Stay right there,” Dinah says with an easy smile, half turning around as she starts moving towards the stairs. She doesn’t miss the way Laurel’s eyes widen when she realizes what’s about to happen.

“D—” she starts, pushing her back away from the couch, but the displeased look Dinah sends her at the action makes her settle back onto the cushions.

“I’ll be right back,” Dinah promises, a softer touch to her features, before her voice becomes authoritative. “Behave while I’m gone.”

True to her word, Dinah descends the stairs only a few minutes after ascending them, only considerably less clothed and with something new dangling from her hand. Laurel spots it immediately, her eyes clearly torn between taking in Dinah’s now naked body or looking at what exactly Dinah had disappeared to fetch. It’s almost enough to make Dinah miss the way Laurel is rubbing her thighs together, trying for any kind of friction.

“What are you going to do with  _ that _ ?” Laurel asks, watching as Dinah throws it, along with a small accompanying tube, on the couch next to her.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Dinah says, even though she definitely has. Still, it doesn’t mean she can’t have some fun first. And so, despite knowing the outcome, Dinah straddles Laurel’s lap and grabs Laurel’s head with both hands. Leaning so close their lips are nearly brushing, she demands one last time, “Beg.” Just like predicted, Laurel doesn’t give her an answer, and instead simply closes the distance between them with a kiss.

Dinah pulls back, a chastising  _ tsk _ falling from her lips. Laurel tries to chase her, but Dinah slides off her lap and onto the couch, grabbing onto the harness she had thrown onto it. Laurel settles down again as she watches it, and Dinah is sure her mind is running wild with all the different ways it might be used. She’s also sure the one way she’s intending on using it doesn’t even come up once. 

She makes sure to hold Laurel’s gaze as she slides completely off the couch, kneeling down in front of her. Laurel’s brow creases, and Dinah distracts her with a gentle kiss to her knee as her hand runs down the inside of Laurel’s leg. Gently lifting both of Laurel’s feet, one after the other, she eases them through the openings in the harness, slowly running it up her legs. Laurel’s eyes widen when she finally realizes, her mouth opening in a quiet gasp. Dinah only smirks at her, standing up and coaxing Laurel’s thighs high enough that she can sneak the straps of the harness underneath them.

For once in her life, Laurel appears speechless, and the smirk is still playing at Dinah’s lips when she sits back down on Laurel’s thighs, sliding as close to her as she can manage as she captures her lips in a kiss. Deepening it, she reaches down between them, finding the toy protruding from the leather around Laurel’s legs. Making sure she has Laurel’s attention, she ever so slightly pushes the base of it down. A moan leaves Laurel’s lips as her hips jut forward, but the pressure is gone as soon as it arrived.

“Ba—” Laurel starts before catching herself, biting her tongue as she looks at Dinah with narrowed eyes.

“Did you like that?” Dinah asks innocently, reaching for the lube still laying on the couch.

“I’d like it a lot more if you finished what you started.” Laurel rolls her hips pointedly.

“Should have begged,” Dinah chuckles, shrugging with one shoulder as she opens the tube now in her hand with a  _ pop _ . Laurel scoffs, relaxing into the cushions as she watches Dinah with what Dinah assumes is supposed to be a disinterested look, but her eyes are too attentive for that as they watch Dinah squeeze lube onto her palm, then rub it all over the toy between Laurel’s legs. Once she’s done, she wipes her hand on Laurel’s hip and leans in for a kiss. Despite Laurel’s attitude, she melts into it, lips easily parting to allow Dinah’s tongue access.

Feeling the heat of Laurel’s mouth against her own, Dinah trails a hand down her own body, groaning as her fingers travel below her waist. It’s not like she isn’t aware of the effect Laurel has on her, but she hadn’t realized quite how worked up this has all made her until she felt her own wetness envelop her. Trying not to let it distract her, she ignores her clit completely and pushes down to her entrance, slowly easing a finger into herself.

It’s then that Laurel finally seems to notice, the kiss faltering as she tries to pull away. Dinah chases her, not ready to break it yet, and pushes another finger inside herself, doing her best to focus on making sure she’s ready rather than the pleasure the actions are inducing. Laurel  _ whines _ underneath her, a sound Dinah is sure she would deny, and Dinah hears the telltale sound of the cuffs being pulled taut.

“Fuck, babe, you’ve got me so wet.” Dinah bites her lip as she pulls her fingers out, lifting them up for Laurel to see. Laurel’s eyes shoot to them and, just as quickly, her head lurches forward, tongue poking out to flatten against the fingers as her mouth envelopes them, sucking and licking them clean. Dinah closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Laurel’s shoulder, the action only turning her even more on.

When Laurel finally finishes, slowly pulling her head back to release Dinah’s fingers, Dinah pushes herself up on her knees. Laurel watches intently as she shuffles closer and once more reaches for the toy, adjusting it. She pauses then, looking straight at Laurel, and Laurel rolls her hips impatiently. With an amused smile, Dinah finally lowers herself onto the strap-on, capturing Laurel’s lips again and moaning into them as the toy fills her up. When she breaks it, Laurel peppers kisses along her jaw.

“You look so fucking good,” she whispers against Dinah’s skin. Dinah hums in response as she starts up a rhythm with her hips, feeling the toy moving inside her. Laurel’s mouth sets off on a path down her throat, kissing and nibbling on her skin.

Dinah loses herself to the sensations, one hand tangling itself in Laurel’s hair as she practically fucks herself on the strap-on. When she feels herself getting close, her free hand disappears between their bodies, quickly locating her clit. Laurel bites down on her shoulder, and it’s the last thing she needs to push her over the edge, leaning her head down to rest in the crook of Laurel’s neck as her body shudders.

She stays like that for a small while after, Laurel’s head resting against her own as she catches her breath.

“Did you like that?” Laurel asks smugly, shooting Dinah’s previous words back at her.

Dinah laughs breathlessly, drawing in a sharp breath as the resulting vibrations through her body causes the toy to remind her it’s still inside of her. “Very much,” she replies, still trying to catch her breath, and eases herself off of Laurel. “Did  _ you _ ?” she asks, loosening the straps around Laurel’s hips enough that she can push her hand underneath the harness. She doesn’t need Laurel’s affirmation to her question as her fingers meet the evidence of exactly how much Laurel liked it.

Dinah fully intended to get Laurel off right there and then, having decided she’s made her wait long enough, but fucking her like this just suddenly isn’t enough anymore. Laurel protests when she pulls her hand back out, but Dinah ignores it, instead focusing her attention on quickly removing the harness from Laurel’s body. Once it’s discarded  _ somewhere _ — Dinah doesn’t quite care where — she guides Laurel down so she’s laying spread out on the couch, one of her legs hooked over the back of the couch and the other dangling over the edge of a cushion.

Dinah takes a moment to just watch her, amazed by the state she’s in and how great she looks.

“ _ D _ ,” Laurel complains, and part of Dinah wants to try and make her beg again, but she finds herself too impatient, needing this as much as Laurel at this point. And so, she lowers herself, mouth finding the inside of Laurel’s thigh as her hand reaches higher. Laurel lets out an audible breath as her fingers find her entrance, pushing inside with no resistance. Her lips travel higher as her fingers pick up a rhythm, and Laurel lets out all kinds of wonderful noises above her as her hips move to meet every thrust.

Lifting her head, Dinah looks up at Laurel’s face, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging open. She looks absolutely stunning, and Dinah will never get tired of seeing her like this. Tearing her eyes away, she licks her lips as her gaze falls to where her fingers are hard at work. Without warning, she leans close enough to drag her tongue through Laurel’s folds, and Laurel lets out a string of curses so loud that Dinah is glad the bar downstairs is already closed as her mouth finds her clit.

As she works her up the rest of the way, her eyes once more find Laurel’s face, watching every reaction intently. When Laurel finally falls apart, Dinah gently fucks her through it, drawing out every last ounce of pleasure she can. When she’s done, she carefully positions Laurel’s legs back on the couch and pulls her torso up, fetching the key to the handcuffs from where she had thrown them on the table earlier. Laurel rubs at her wrists when Dinah releases them, and Dinah pushes her back down the couch, her own body following.

Laurel wraps her arms around her, pulling her closer, and drowsiness comes out of nowhere, settling all the way through Dinah’s limbs. “Maybe we should just sleep here tonight,” she whispers sleepily, rubbing her head against Laurel’s collarbone.

“Morning you is going to regret that,” Laurel says, and Dinah can feel the vibrations from her chuckle underneath her head.

“That’s a problem for tomorrow,” Dinah sighs, already half asleep. Laurel hums in response, running a hand through Dinah’s hair, which does the opposite of making Dinah more awake. Perfectly comfortable on Laurel’s chest, she decides that morning her will just simply have to deal with waking up on the couch.


End file.
